


Not so subtle it seems

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, also newt seems happy, and theseus just loves his little brother so much, and theseus knows because some new worker basically tells him, but then realises percival is serious about his feelings, he's not pleased at first, percival is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Theseus arrives at MACUSA to visit his brother and he's so happy to see Newt again but then an inexperienced new worker doesn't recognize him is reluctant to tell him where Newt is. He even warns him about not getting so close to Newt cause the magizoologist is Graves sweetheart.WHAT?!!! No, it can't be. His best friend wouldn't betray his trust like that.





	

It’s been a year since Newt started to work at MACUSA as a full-time consultant and Theseus hadn’t had the time the time to visit his little brother till now.   
He’s not only happy about the possibility of seeing his brother again but also his friend Percival. He knows the auror very well and is sure Newt can’t be in better hands or that’s what he thought until he knew the truth.  
When he enters MACUSA’s building he’s not surprised by the curious and amazed looks everyone directs at him. He’s a war hero after all and an excellent auror; he’s used to the attention at this point. So when he approaches the receptionist and asks for Newt’s office is not surprised when the man gives him the information he needs without asking any questions.  
He takes the elevator which stops at a very empty hallway and for a moment he wonders if he made a mistake when a young boy opens a door a looks at him in confusion.   
The boy obviously has no idea who he is and Theseus can’t help but smile because it’s so refreshing and fun when somebody doesn’t recognize him.  
“This is a private area, Sir” the boy informs him. “I’m afraid you can’t be here.”  
“I was looking for someone. And I’m sure this person is very interested in seeing me,” he says.  
“Do you have an appointment?” The boy asks like he doesn’t believe him, Theseus has to hold a chuckle.  
“No.” He admits.  
“Who you’re looking for?”  
“Newt Scamander”  
The boy frowns, suspicious.  
“What do you want him for?”   
Okay this is getting annoying.   
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that because it’s something personal,” Theseus says exasperated. There must be something in his eyes because the boy tooks a step back. “Where’s his office?”  
“It’s at the end of the hallway though he’s not there at moment.”  
“Then where is he?”  
“He’s at Graves’ office. Actually he’s there most of the time.”  
Well that’s an interesting information.  
“Is that so?”  
The boy nods.  
“Yes and if I were you I wouldn’t go there. Look, I don’t know what do you want with Mr Scamander but Director Graves doesn’t like when someone pays too much attention to his sweetheart.”  
“His WHAT?” Theseus blinks at the boy, he’s to shocked to be angry.  
“Boss is very jealous you see,” the boy tries to explain, ignoring the other wizard’s state.  
“Are they dating?” Theseus asks not knowing how to feel about that yet. Why didn’t Percival tell him?  
The boy laughs but shakes his head.  
“Oh no, of course not. Boss doesn’t know how to do feelings and Mr Scamander has always his head somewhere else he doesn’t notice what happens around him.”  
Oblivious Newt, yeah that was his brother.  
“Well I think I need to have a word with Percival. Where’s his office?”  
“You don’t understand, boss is not-” but the boy is interrupted by a lady in a gray coat.  
“Mr Scamander! It’s a pleasure to have you here, how can I help you?” She beams at him and Theseus smile grows wide when he sees the confusion on the boy’s face.  
“I was looking for my brother,” he tells her.  
“He’s with director Graves, if you follow me I’ll show you where’s his office.”  
“Theseus Scamander?” The boy mutters when the realization hits him and looks at him with a mixture of shock and horror.  
“In the flesh,” he lets out with a grin, noticing the boy turning pale.  
“Oh no,” he hears him breathe and can’t be more agree.  
Oh no indeed.  
When they reach the office, both of them stop for a moment to look at the scene in front of the them; the door’s open so he sees his brother sitting comfortably in a sofa in front of Percival’s desk talking and babbling about Demiguises while Graves is looking at him with the most open besotted expression on his face is almost painful to watch. The witch beside him must be thinking the same because she clears her throat.  
Both of them look up and Theseus a little bit too much when he sees the alarm on his friend’s face.  
“Theseus? I didn’t expect you to come-” but he’s interrupted by the excited and happy sound Newt lets out.   
His brother jumps from the couch and hugs him tight.  
“Hello there,” Theseus smiles at him and kisses his forehead just like he used to do when they were children.  
“I missed you,” Newt breathes.  
“Me too, you know. So much.”  
The witch that was beside him seemed to have disappeared. And suddenly Theseus notices the way Percival’s shoulders tense.  
“Newt, I’m really tired from the trip, could please bring some tea?  
"Of course! I’ll be right back,” and with Newt storms out of the room and he’s alone with his friend.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Theseus” Percival tries to say in a indifferent tone, but he’s clearly nervous.  
“It’s nice to see you too, mate. It seems you’re taking good care of my little brother.” He teases.  
“Actually Newt is very capable of taking care of himself,” he assures and can’t help but smile fondly while adding “but he’s also very capable of getting himself in all sorts of dangerous situations.”  
“I know,” Theseus agrees with a grin. “But how’s he doing here?”  
“Fine. He’s very talented, without him we wouldn’t be able to solve any of the cases we had. Everybody loves him.” Percival blurts out and looks like he regrets doing so.  
“It seems so indeed,” Theseus comments. “And it seems everyone thinks that you love him the most since he’s known as your sweetheart.”  
Percival looks at him visibly flustered, he even blushes which Theseus thought was impossible.  
“And you knew they called him that!” He acusses his friend.  
“I didn’t tell to do that. I found out three weeks ago,” he admits.  
“But you didn’t tell them to stop,” Theseus points out.  
“I… No, I did not.”  
“Why?”  
Percival looks at him uncomfortable; he looks like he’s being tortured.  
“Because I like how it sounds,” he finally confesses.  
“And also because you’re a jealous possessive bastard,” Theseus adds torn between irritation and amusement.  
“Maybe that too.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was planning to,” he responds. “I was waiting for the perfect opportunity.”  
Theseus crosses his arms over his chest.  
“So… You’re in love with him,” he lets out and it’s not a question but Percival nods anyway. “Okay. But what are your intentions? I don’t want Newt to get hurt-”  
“I’d never hurt Newt,” Percival assures. “I want a serious relationship with your brother and if everything turns out fine I’d like to marry him if that’s what he wants.”  
Theseus looks at him, he knows Percival well enough to know that he’s being honest.  
“Okay. And when are you planning on letting him know?”  
“What?” Percival blinks at him, he looks almost shocked.  
“Because you must know by now that my brother is not very aware of what happens around him,” he continues but stops when sees Percival’s smile.  
“Does that mean you approve?”  
“Of course I do you idiot! I mean I’m not a monster and I know you’ll be good to him. Actually I’ve decided to help you.”  
Percival looks like he’s about to protest but then Newt enters with a cup of tea.  
“Thanks,” he smiles when his brother hands him the cup.  
“So? What were you talking about while I was gone?” Newt asks innocently.   
“Nothing important,” Percival assures.  
But Theseus smirks at his brother.  
“We were talking about Percival’s feelings for you. It seems he’s in love with you.”  
Newt blushes and frozes that instant while Graves gives Theseus a murderous glare and then approaches Newt.  
“Is that true?” He questions, looking right at Percival.  
“Yes, but if you don’t feel the same it’s-” he gets cut by Newt’s lips on his.  
Percival looks awestruck but recovers quickly and tooks Newt by the waist to give him a proper kiss.  
A kiss that is taking too long.  
Theseus clears his throat, uncomfortable.  
“I’m still here, you know.”  
“Well the door’s right there,” Percival informs him with his lips still over Newt’s.  
“The fact that I gave my approval doesn’t mean that I’m happy with this.”  
Percival ignores him too focused on Newt to do anything else but stops kissing him. And his brother giggles for Merlin’s sake and looks at him with amusement.  
He regrets coming to MACUSA.


End file.
